The Research
by WinterMoon2037
Summary: " After all, who wouldn't take up an opportunity to try and make Gotham history? Not every psychological person would dare try and tackle the case of the Joker. " Emma, after tackling a case that could determine her entire career, realizes that this case isn't what it is cracked up to be.


_**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! For you even clicking on this makes me a little happy. Keep in mind this was written around six months ago, so I apologize for any 'bad writing' and grammar issues! Also keep it mind I only wrote two chapters of this, so if people seem to like this chapter, I'll see if I can finish the next few chapters. Also, I let my friend pick the genres, so I'm sorry if they are a tiny bit off. I might change them in the future.**  
_

* * *

Ugh. Emma sighed and leaped off of the bus, a large suitcase in hand. She took another aggravated sigh and looked around at the bustling city. She turned to a sign nearby, its words bright, bold, and extremely annoying.

Welcome to Gotham City!

Welcome, indeed. Emma had never been a fan of large cities; especially ones with high crime rates, so being in Gotham was like a nightmare for her. It's your fault, though. You're the one who took the job, you didn't need to take it. Now you are stuck here for at least one year.

She took a taxi to her rented out house due to spacing issues in the apartments. Hey, at least it's 'cheap'. By cheap she meant it was cheaper than she thought; it was certainly too expensive to her usual suburban prices. She quickly ran inside the house, locked the door behind her, and began unpacking. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can leave Gotham and do better things. She stopped unpacking and zoned out before smiling moments after. "This will be exciting, though." She blurted out loud to herself. "I never thought I could do something like this."

Emma wasn't just here on some stupid business trip; She was here for research. Research that she hates to do here, but research nonetheless. After all, who wouldn't take up an opportunity to try and make Gotham history? Not every psychological person would dare try and tackle the case of the Joker.

She wasn't just the only one tackling the case, either. My friend, Jasmine, and I were also working with professionals when working with this case. "Two small, not even college graduates, working on one of the biggest cases in this nation? Sounds like a dream come true." Hey, at least you don't have to pay for too much. They are providing you with basic needs, and they will pay for your housing bills. Just not your housing.

She quickly pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Dammit," She mumbled, putting her phone in her pocket before darting out of the house. "I'm about to be late for the first meeting." She quickly began sprinting to the meeting area, which was luckily only a mile or so from her house. She ran until she saw the big billboard right in front of the building and She then came to a halt. She walked casually in, trying not to look too unprofessional, and began preparing for the meeting.

Emma slowly walked in the hallway, her heart pounding nervously as she looked for the right room number. God you're shaking like a leaf, get hold of yourself! She thought to herself, holding a small piece of paper in her hand. B 101, how unique. Good thing it wasn't too hard to find, though. She looked at the last room on the hallway, seeing "101" written on the door.

She walked to the back wall first, trying to take a breather before walking into a room with people who were obviously more qualified for the job. Calm down, you will be fine. They expect you to do just fine or else they wouldn't have let you take the job with your friend. You're the brains, not the psychic expert.

"Nervous, are we?" A voice said not too far from her. She quickly turned to look and sighed with relief. It's just Professor Dean.

"Yeah, just a bit." She blankly respond, taking one big deep breath before quickly turning to shake his hand. "I still don't know why you hired me to help her friend out with this, though. I can't be that smart."

Professor Dean laughed and patted her on the back. "Don't be, I don't think anyone expects you not to be nervous. This is your first gig, after all. Also, I hired you because we need brains that can think outside of the box for this project. You seem to have a reputation of thinking differently about subjects, yet that same different thinking is what helps the situation get resolved."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." She replied, opening the door to the meeting room. Everyone else is in there, great. I hate being the last person.

"Sorry we are late, everyone." Professor Dean announced, shutting the door behind her. "Me and Emma were discussing things over. Now," He said, sitting in the lead chair. "Let's begin."


End file.
